


the point is to breathe

by ahausonfire (thisiswherethefishlives)



Series: Mandatory Team Beginner’s Yoga Sesh™ - The Series [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: And Dex Is Pretty Much The Least Chill Person To Have Ever Existed, In Which Nursey Is Actually Pretty Chill, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswherethefishlives/pseuds/ahausonfire
Summary: The thing is…Will hasno fucking ideawhat he’s doing here. None whatsoever.





	the point is to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted to write something involving yoga... knowing pretty much nothing about yoga, this is the best I could come up with. All I know for sure is that yoga pants are the work of a higher power.

The thing is…

Will has _no fucking idea_ what he’s doing here. None whatsoever.

On a normal day, or week, or month, it would have been enough for him to move on to something a little more achievable. Something a little bit easier to take apart and put back together.

Something a little more worthy of his time.

Because, if there’s _one thing Will hates_ , it’s being bad at things. It’s just… he’s been told off more than once about his pathological need to be good at things - to be the best - and he knows that it makes him difficult to deal with. He _knows_ that from the outside in it looks like a series of tantrums. In the moment, though, it feels like he’s breaking down when something doesn’t click - when he can’t pick up a problem and solve it in short order. It feels like he’s fucking crumbling… and then you add on the inevitable laughter - the inevitable cruelty - and he’s not about that life. He’s just… Will is hard enough on himself to begin with, but then you throw that into the mix?

_Shit_.

It’s what’s held him back with foreign languages, meditation, and dancing.

Of course, just like everything else in his life, Samwell turned Will’s life upside down.

Literally.

“Bro,” Nursey says from somewhere behind Will, and _god_ is that unnerving, “the whole point of this is to _breathe_.”

Will’s halfway to a retort when Nursey grabs him by the hips, and _what the fuck_.

“What the fuck, Nurse.”

“Chill, Dex,” and really, the whole Zen Master vibe that Nursey’s been laying on thick for the session is grinding on Will’s last nerve. “Just straighten out your knees, breathe, and allow your body to settle into position.” With that he lets go, walking past Will to help out the rest of the team, and Will should be livid.

He should be over this.

He _should_ be. Except for the fact that he can still feel the phantom pressure of Nursey’s hands on him.

“Okay, just like I showed you guys before, we’re going to transition from downward facing dog into a lunge. On an exhale, you’re going to lift onto your toes and arch your back before swinging your right foot forward - yup, just like that, Bits, that’s perfect.” Will can hear him moving around the room, steps muffled against the groans and complaints of the team around him, and it would be laughable if Will wasn’t having such a fucking hard time trying to keep his balance. Throughout it all, the ‘relaxing’ chime dvd plays on, and if Will does _anything_ worthwhile with his life, it will be destroying that piece of shit as soon as humanly possible. From across the room, Nursey is still droning on, and it’s all kind of a lot to process all at once. “Focus on keeping your movements fluid and taking your time - yoga isn’t about rushing, it’s about finding peace.”

Which. Fucking _sure_. Whatever. Peace is the last thing on Will’s mind as he finally manages to get his foot where it needs to go, and fuck yoga. Seriously. _Fuck. Yoga_.

“Now you’re going to slowly bring your left knee down to the mat, stretching it back until you can feel the tension in your thigh.”

Sweat is dripping down Will’s face at this point, which is insulting, really. Because he’s a college athlete - the last thing that should be kicking his ass is yoga.

With every, every fibre of his being, Will finds himself _hating_ this.

Because it’s bullshit.

And hard. But mostly bullshit.

“Focusing on your breathing, lift your chest up, keeping your arms perpendicular from the floor as you straighten your body.”

Which. _What_.

“Nurse, how the hell is that physically possible,” Will pants from where he’s actively suffering.

No sooner has the complaint left Will’s lips than Nursey’s hands are back, big and warm where they’re guiding him, one at the bottom of Will’s back, the other on his shoulder, and it’s distracting.

Everything about Nursey is distracting.

His hands.

His hipster douchebag faux chill voice.

His ass in his yoga pants.

His hands, his hands, his _hands_.

He’s a fucking menace, but somehow he manages to guide Will into an apparently acceptable lunge.

“You fucking suck at this, Poindexter,” Nursey chirps, and seriously, he can suck a dick. “Might have to give you some private lessons later, huh?”

And yeah. Nursey can suck a dick. Will’s dick. Whatever.

“Fuck you, Nurse,” he snarks just as Nursey moves his hands from Will’s skin, and yeah. That was a bad move on Will’s part, because this is nothing like keeping his balance on the ice. This is about a thousand times harder, and his body is about a million times less capable like this - crouched in the living room sweating his balls off as fucking wood flute music plays in the background - and it’s with the realization that he _sucks_ at this that Will fucking falls.

“Yup, private lessons for sure, Dexy. We’ll turn you into a yogi in no time, bro.”

From where he’s splayed on the floor - softened some by the yoga mat that Nursey had produced out of fucking nowhere - Will kind of wants to die.

Another, more realistic part of him kind of wants to cry. Because he hates being bad at things, and he hates the way that the rest of the team is laughing at him, even if he knows it’s not supposed to be cruel. He just… this whole thing isn’t _his_ thing.

But then he catches sight of Nursey’s ass as he weaves his way around the rest of the team. And, okay. Will can appreciate perfection, and he’s more than man enough to admit that Nursey’s ass? Perfection at its finest.

And, yeah. If Nursey tutoring him one-on-one means more time to appreciate those yoga pants?

“My eyes are up here, Poindexter,” Nursey drawls from across the room, and it’s not the way that the rest of the room starts ‘oohing’ and catcalling that’s got Dex blushing up a storm.

Nope.

_Nope_.

It’s the wink that Nursey shoots him that does it.

And Will?

Will is _so_ not good at this.

He hates it.


End file.
